Concrete Angel Kairi's Story
by Peachie
Summary: *Chapter 5 up* Setting: Before the Heartless come. Kairi lives with her foster parents, and they abuse her. She tries to hide it frrom the world, and thus far has done a good job. Will this angel ever get to spread her wings and fly from her prison?
1. Life isn't lovely

==============================================================================  
Author's note: This is a story of how Kairi's life could be, before the heartless come. It's really rather sad, and quite evil. I wasn't   
really proud of this story in a way, mostly because it's just so sad. Well, enjoy, and PLEASE read and review!!!  
==============================================================================  
  
Concrete Angel- Kairi's story  
The sun shines through the the window of Kairi's room, the little rays of light playing over her bedsheets, her face, and her   
belongings. A ray of light shines onto her eyes, and her deep blue-green eyes open. Her small form sits up and her hands rub her   
eyes. As she looks around her room, to see her belongings in a mess everywhere-- her table flipped over, her clothes scattered--   
another tear threatens her eyes.  
  
She stands up, and slips off her pajama bottoms. She pulls on a pair of purple shorts, and a lighter purple skirt over that.  
She pulls off her pajama top and tosses it onto the bed. She grabs her black tanktop and puts it on, then pulling her white tanktop   
with purple rim over that.  
  
Walking over to her dresser, she picks up her small brush and runs it through her maroon locks of hair. When she finishes   
brushing her hair, she makes her way over to her desk, and puts her dark blue armband over the bruise she got the night before,   
wincing slightly as it touched the sensitive spot.   
  
Her eyes glance further down her arm, near the wrist, and she sees another bruise. Sighing softly, she puts her long yellow   
armband over it carefully. She puts on a black and a yellow bracelet on her other arm to even it out. Walking over to the mirror, she   
sees strangle marks on her neck, and pulls on her black choker to hide it.  
  
Finally, she picks up a golden necklace. She opens the cirular locket, and inside she looks at a picture of her parents. As   
she looked at it a single tear ran down her cheek. In the other picture slot, was a picture of her two best friends-- Riku and Sora,   
making funny faces. She chuckled lightly at it, then she closed it and put it around her neck.  
  
She walked back over to her bed and sat down, picking up her sneakers on the way. She pulled them over her sockless feet,   
and made her way quietly downstairs.   
  
Her foster parents were still asleep, something she was very thankful for. She walked silently down the stairs, making sure to   
keep the steps from creaking, and waking them up. At the bottom of the stairs was her blue and purple backpack, she picked it up and   
put it on the kitchen table.  
  
Shaking, tired hands opened the cabinet, and grabbed a cereal bar. she stuffed it in her backpack, and went out the door,   
shutting it quietly behind her.  
  
As she walked down the road, she opened her backpack, and looked in. There was the lunch she packed, and the cereal bar.  
She pulled out the cereal bar and opened it, putting the wrapper in a trashbin as she walked alone on the not-so-crowded street. She   
began to eat it quietly, until she heard the sounds of two laughing boys behind her.   
  
She turns around to see Riku chasing Sora. Riku's silver hair is flying behind him in the wind he's creating, his black and yellow   
backpack nearly falling off his one shoulder. Sora's brown, unruly, hair flies in the wind also, as he runns, laughing as his friend trried to   
catch him. Sora's blue and red backpack was bouncing in rhythm as he ran.  
  
Kairi laughed, seeing her friends, and as Sora was about to run past her, he grabbed her wrist, where she had the bruise,   
pulling her with him. She winced slightly, but ran with Sora, then breaking out into a laugh.  
  
The trio was laughing as they turned the corner, almost knocking over an old lady. Kairi yelled out an apology as she ran   
past, but couldn't help laughing. Riku had finally caughten up, and grabbed a hold of Sora's backpack, pulling the two back onto the   
ground where they laughed uncontrolably. Riku smirked in victory and put his hands out to help the two up, and each gladly accepted,   
getting once again to their feet.  
  
Once they had stopped laughing, and started walking to school again, something struck Riku's mind.  
  
"Kairi, why was there more yelling coming from your house last night?" he asked.  
  
Kairi simply shrugged it off, "I don't know what you're talking about." was her simple reply. She had gotten used to making   
up excuses for all the commotion that came from her house.  
  
"But Kairi..." Sora put in, "I heard it too."  
  
Kairi faked a big smile and a laugh, as she had gotten used to doing. "I think the both of you are going crazy."  
  
Riku and Sora exchanged looks of concern for their female friend.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing going on?" Sora asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kairi nodded. "Of course, what would be wrong?It's not like my foster parents are evil, ya know." her words almost brought   
tears to her eyes, but she kept it inside. She so often didn't truly believe her words that it hurt.  
  
The boys just shrugged, and they entered the schoolyard. There were all their schoolfriends, and, of course, Tidus and Selphie   
were dueling by the monkey bars. Kairi laughed apon seeing this, and the boys exchanged a smile.   
  
Kairi gave them a knowing look. "Not now you two, school starts in two minutes."  
  
They sighed and looked to Kairi. "Yes mother!" they said in unison.  
  
This maded Kairi laugh. But something rung in her head. "Does this really amuse me," she thought, "or have I been pretending so  
long that I *think* I'm amused?"  
  
The boys raised their eyebrows at the strange look on Kairi's face, but shrugged it off. The bell soon rang, and the three headed into  
their seperate classes.  
  
Once Kairi was in her room, she sat down at her deesk, and pulled out what she would need for the day. Her expression was  
emotionless, as it usually was when her friends weren't there to cheer her up. The teacher saw Kairi's armband slip, showing part of her   
bruise, but Kairi quickly pulled it back up. The teacher's eyes became soft, only able to think of why she would want to cover it. The   
teacher knew it would explain a lot-- Kairi having to walk to school everyday, her foster parents never comingto see her in the school plays,  
or the school concerts. They didn't even come to parent-teacher conferences. The teacher shrugged it off, thinking she must be imagining   
things. After all, Kairi always seemed so happy when she was with her friends.....  
  
==============================================================================  
Author's note: What do you think? I'll never know unless you review!!! I know it seems so sad, and it's only the first chapter.  
*sob* Poor Kairi. I thought it up kind of randomly, but I wasn't sure if people would like it. The more reviews I get the quicker   
the next chapter is up!!! ^^;;  
============================================================================== 


	2. Blood of a rose

==============================================================================  
Author's note: Thanks for all the nice reviews!!! ^^ Remember: The more reviews I get, the faster the nxt chapter comes up!  
I have to know if people like it so I don't just dump it ya know. ^.~ So anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
==============================================================================  
  
The bell rang and Kairi walked out of her classroom. She walked silently down the hall a little ways, but Sora and Riku   
quickly came running up behind her with joyous laughs. Riku was walking infront of the group, backwards.  
  
"Tomorrow's my birthday, guys! You two are coming to my house to celebrate, right?" he said joyously.  
  
Kairi and Sora nodded. "Fifteen already, you're lucky." Kairi said.  
  
Riku shrugged it off. "Eh, it's no big deal. Say Kairi.... Sora and I were thinking, and do you think that maybe he and I   
could stay at your house for a little while tonight?   
  
Kairi bit her lip. "Um, I don't think my foster parents would allow that.... can't we meet at the paoupu tree as usual?"  
  
The two boys exchanged looks. "Well, it's just that we've never seen the inside of your house..." Sora said innocently.  
  
Kairi giggled some, as she was expected to. "Well, it's just that there isn't really much to see. I'll meet you guys at   
the paoupu tree at six."  
  
The three had reached Kairi's house and she walked in with a smile, waving to them. As soon as she was in however,   
she glanced aroundn at all the mess and clutter, letting out a deep sigh. It seemed her foster parents had gone out, so she   
went into her room and dropped her backpack to the floor.   
  
She layed on her back apon the bed, staring up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. "That was close... I   
wasn't really sure what I would say to them if they'd actually come over... this place is a mess... they'd suspect something   
for sure..."  
  
Kairi closed her oceanic eyes and let out a tear. She opened her eyes again and took out her locket, peering inside   
at the picture of her parents that she barely knew. More tears began to streem down her face, and as she cried, she put her   
face in her pillow and softly cried out for her mother and father, her real mother and father.  
  
A few hours later, her parents arrived home, with the food items to cook supper. It was around five o'clock-- Kairi's   
foster parents liked to eat early. She had fallen asleep, so she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stood up, and looked in the   
mirror, seeing that her eyes were no longer swollen and red from crying, much to her relief.  
  
"Kairi!!!" called her foster mother up the stairs, "Get down here and help me with dinner!"  
  
Kairi was reluctant to leave her room, but knew better than to disobey. She ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen,   
ready for the orders she was sure to recieve from her foster mother.   
  
"Set the table and cook the burgers already Kairi, my head hurts." said her foster mother, taking out a ciggarette and   
inhaling deeply.  
  
Kairi nodded without a word and took out some paper plates, moving over some papers on the table to set them down.  
Her foster father sat in a chair, reading the newspaper without a care.  
  
"The burgers are burning! Can't you do anything right, girl!?" the woman yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kairi replied, running over and flipping the burgers, that weren't really burnt at all.   
  
"You're going to drive me insane one day." came the woman's harsh voice.  
  
Getting glasses for them to drink out of from the dishwasher, one of them was still wet with water. It slipped through her   
hands, making a loud crash on the floor. Immediately, Kairi bent down, starting to pick up the pieces of glass with her hands. But   
Kairi's foster mother grgabbed her by the arms quickly, pulling her up and shaking her violently.   
  
"Can't you do anything right?!" the woman screamed, shaking her hard, her grip tight, giving Kairi bruises.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Kairi yelled, eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Oh, you bet you're gunna be!" came the woman's reply, taking her fist, and beating down on Kairi's weak, slender body.  
  
Kairi screamed in a mixture of both fear and pain, as she was continually struck by her stepmother's fists. But the more she   
screamed, the harder the beating was. Kairi's eyes were now filled with tears as she was struck again and again, wishing for someone,   
anyone, to save her. But her foster father just sat, despite all the commotion, reading his newspaper, without even glancing up to see   
if Kairi was alright, or what his wife was so upset about.  
  
But what no one noticed, was that outside, were Riku and Sora. They had suspected something all along and came to check   
on Kairi. There eyes were filled with horror as they watched their friend and crush be beaten, neither one of them sure what they should  
do.  
  
==============================================================================  
Author's note: Alright, now I have made a new rule. I will not put up the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews. After all, I need   
to know that you people like this so I'm not just waisting my time. And if you don't like the story, then that's cool too! Just any   
review on this would be great, especially how I could make it better, what I've done wrong... blah blah blah. Thank you! ^^  
============================================================================== 


	3. A sunset to call my own

==============================================================================  
Author's note: Wow, three reviews the day I put chapter two up! *Gawks* I guess you guys really like this! Woooohooo!!!  
*Does a victory dance* Anyways, this next chapter was a little difficult for me to come up with, so please enjoy. Remember the   
3 review rule people!!! ^^  
==============================================================================  
  
"Kairi...." whispered Sora as he watched, then looked to the stunned Riku. "We've gotta help Kairi!" the boy's blue eyes   
were filled with fear and concern for his friend, and Riku's eyes were just wide open.  
  
"Why didn't she tell us Sora?" he said, turning to his best friend.  
  
"Maybe she was afraid to." Sora replied, eyes lowered, nearly in tears.  
  
Riku looked Sora over carefully. He was so pure, so... child-like. Something he'd admired in both Sora and Kairi. "Don't worry,   
we'll get Kairi away from them. But we'll have to wait until she meets us at the paoupu tree. Come on, let's head over now."  
  
Sora nodded, and started off torwards the tree. Riku stared for a moment at Kairi, who was now sitting on the floor crying.   
Her foster mother had left the room, leaving the maroon-haired girl bruised and crying on the floor. Riku bit his lip and started to   
walk away. Kairi looked up just in time to see a glimmer of Riku's silver hair, and she covered her mouth.  
  
"He saw.... Riku saw.... Oh no, oh lord, what am I going to do?" Kairi sobbed into her knees, holding herself.  
  
After a few minutes of crying, Kairi stood up, and went into her room. She covered up her bruises as best she could, and   
wiped her tears. She wet her face some, to calm the redness and swelling she's gotten from crying.  
  
"Maybe... maybe that wasn't Riku..." she said trying to hold herself together. "Maybe it was just a random passer-by,   
yeah, that's it! A random passer-by...."  
  
But somehow she didn't believe her words. She looked over to the watch on her dresser. Six o'clock. The moment of truth.  
  
She ran down the stairs and out of the house, not even bothering to tell anyone where she was going, not that she thought   
they would care. She ran down to the paoupu tree and saw Sora and Riku sitting, facing the ocean, not facing her.  
  
Her first thought was to go back home, but if she did she'd only have to face them again in school the next day. No, she couldn't   
run, not now. It was too late.  
  
"I'm here..." she said, her voice anything but it's normal joyous tone.  
  
Sora and Riku turned around. The two leaped off the tree and ran to her, taking her in their arms. She started to cry again.  
  
"Oh Kairi, why didn't you tell us?" Sora asked, nearly in tears himself.  
  
"I couldn't... I thought that maybe things would get better... I... I..." she said, trailing off in her sobs.  
  
Riku wiped her tears off her cheeks with the back of his finger. "Shh... it's alright now. Sora and I are going to get you out   
of there, alright?"  
  
Kairi just nodded, finding comfort in his words. "But where will I go?"  
  
Riku sighed. "Sora and I told out parents what's going on, and tonight you're staying at my place, and my parents are calling   
child abuse as we speak, to get you out of that house and into another, with a good, loving family."  
  
Kairi sobbed again as Sora took her into his arms. "You guys are real friends, thank you... thank you..." she trailed off.  
  
Riku came around the back and hugged her from behind. "We're all in this together, right?" he asked with a slight smile.  
  
Sora grinned. "Right!"  
  
Kairi smiled and held Sora's hand in her rigth hand, Riku's in her left. "Right."  
  
The sunset was bright red and orange infront of the trio.  
  
Riku smiled. "See that sunset Kairi?" he said, pointing to it, and looking at his young friend. "That's your sunset. Only yours.  
Remeber, no matter what happens, each day will end with a sunset, and a new day will be born, and with the new day, a new hope.  
I'll protect you, I promise."  
  
This made Kairi cry more, on the realization of the wonderful friends she really had. "Thanks you guys, Im forever grateful."  
  
Both Sora and Riku grinned. "Hey, what are friends for?" Sora said smiling.  
  
"You two are the best!" she said, laughing.  
  
Sora and Riku smiled at their friend and how she was being her usually perky self.  
  
"Savor it Kairi," Sora said looking out again at the sunset, "it's your sunset Kairi, relish it every time."  
  
And Kairi was savoring it, a special twinkle in her eyes. She felt something within her, something new...  
"Look at it... it's beautiful..." she said in awe.  
  
But at that very moment, the three of them felt something deep within. "Something.... something was just born in me..."  
they all thought at the same time, and they held eachother's hand, secretly swearing to be friends forever.  
  
==============================================================================  
Author's note: Sorry about it mostly being dialog, I just wasn't sure where to go from there. But don't be fooled by the sound   
of the end of this chapter, the story isn't done! So keep those reviews on coming! Oh, and for future reference, I make up all   
lines, actions, and thoughts of them up on the spot, and I just keep typing away, so please excuse all typos! ^^  
============================================================================== 


	4. A new day will dawn

==============================================================================  
Author's note: Hehe! Another three reviews!!! How loved I feel!!! ^^ Oh, and by the way, sorry if it takes longer for me to get   
the next few chapters up, I'm having problems with my kidney and so I've been in bed a lot lately. Oh yes, fun fun. But keep   
sending me such nice reviews and I'll try my best to get my soar tushy out of bed! Well, here goes:  
==============================================================================  
  
Kairi's eyes opened as the rays of light shined across her face. She barely remembered where she was until she realised   
that she wasn't alone. She had fallen asleep in Riku's arms, because she had cried when he asked her about her parents the night   
before. Kairi's eyes wandered to his face to see that he was still sleeping. She smiled and tapped him a bit. "Come on you lazy bum,   
wake up!" she said cheerfully.  
  
The silver-haired boy's eyes started to open, showing their beautiful aqua depths.  
  
"Good morning Kairi." he said, with slightly less cheer than her. He yawned, taking his arms back from around Kairi and   
stretching.  
  
"You know, Riku, you'd make a great big brother." she said, still laying ontop of him.  
  
"Then I'll be yours Kairi. Whenever you need me."  
  
She smiled and giggled lightly. "You're the greatest."  
  
He nodded. "And you're the sweetest. Now get up, my mom is going to make breakfast soon."  
  
Kairi nodded and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her short maroon hair was a mess, and when Riku saw it he started to laugh.  
  
"Your hair looks like a rat's nest." he teased. But in fact, Riku's looked even worse.  
  
"Well your looks like you had a fight with the lawn mower and lost!" she said with a giggle, sticking out her tongue playfully.  
  
"Don't make me grab that pink thing of yours!" he said, touching her tongue lightly.  
  
As soon as she tasted the salt from his finger she sucked it quickly back into her mouth. "Ok, ok, you win." She smiled and stood up.]  
The two of them had fallen asleep in their clothes.  
  
"Riku! Kairi! Breakfast!" yelled Riku's mother up the stairs.  
  
Kairi paused for a moment when she heard the happy, loving voice. It reminded her of when she was a little girl.....  
  
#######  
Flashback  
#######  
  
Young Kairi picked up her doll, with tears streaming down her face. The doll's button eye was ripped out, only a piece   
of thread popping out of the cloth.  
  
A delicate hand reached over and picked it from her hands quietly, Kairi willingly letting it go.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, mommy will fix it for you, and she'll be as good as new." her mother said, smiling softly down at her daughter.  
Her hair was the same maroon color as Kairi's, but her eyes a deep green.  
  
Kairi nodded, her hair getting in her face. Her mother bent over and brushed it away from her eyes... "Oh, Kairi..."  
  
##########  
End Flashback  
##########  
  
"Kairi? Kairi..." Riku's mother said, until she finally put a hand genly on her shoulder, snapping he rback to reality.  
  
"Oh good, I was afraid we'd lost you there for a moment." she said, with the same motherly grin she remembered her mother   
having.  
  
Kairi smiled. "Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
Kairi's eyes wandered around... the scenery had changed. They were in Riku's kitchen, waffles with syrp sitting infront of her,  
Riku pigging out with a childish grin on his face. When she saw Riku, she realised what day it was.  
  
"Happy birthday Riku!" She said happily.  
  
He smiled. "Thanks Kairi."  
  
Kairi nodded and started to eat her breakfast. She didn't remember breakfast ever tasting so good at her house, she enjoyed every bit  
of it, until all had left her plate. Each little morsel that played on her tongue seemed like a dream to her.  
  
All the while, Riku's mother had been watching her, her eyes playing over the happy girl. "You'd never think she came from an abused   
family, would you?" she asked her husband, from a distance away, so she couldn't hear.  
  
"Never. Such a happy child." her husband said, his hair the same silver as Riku's, but much shorter.  
  
His wife, a brunette with aqua eyes, looked at him longingly. "Oh Edward, do you think we could be her foster parents? She's such a   
darling child, I can't get enough of her! Maybe even we could adopt her one day!"  
  
The man, Edward, seemed to think it over for a moment before responding. "Well.... I guess we could. We'll have to disscuss it with her,   
and Riku, and go through all the paperwork..."  
  
Riku's mother took him into an embrace. "Oh thank you! You know I've always wanted a daughter!!!"  
  
==============================================================================  
Author's note: Sorry for another dialog-packed chapter, but that's just how it came out. Tell me how you like it! And I used one   
of the ideas a reviewer sent to me: a flashback. I thought it came out pretty well, but I need your oppinion!!! Review review   
review!!!!  
============================================================================== 


	5. Happy birthday, Riku

##################################################################  
  
Author's note: Yes, I'm still alive. Please excuse the long absense.  
  
See, the truth is, I was gone so long because I felt I needed some   
  
time to improve my writing skills. And so I have. And so I return.  
  
*Cue theme song* ~Peachie  
  
##################################################################  
  
Riku sighed, leaning back in the wooden kitchen chair, so he was   
  
at an unusual angle, as he stretched his arms outward and let his   
  
head lean back, the silver locks swaying.  
  
Kairi yawned softly, before standing and clearing her plate, putting   
  
it almost noislessly into the kitchen sink, smiling as Riku followed  
  
suit.  
  
"Wanna go get Sora?" Kairi said with a beaming smile, that made Riku  
  
grin.  
  
"Sure, kid." he replied, putting his hand on Kairi's head, turning it   
  
lets and right so as to mess up the neat maroon locks.  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
But Riku just laughed and strolled torwards the door, starting to open  
  
it as he spoke.  
  
"Hey mom, Kairi and I are heading over to Sora's place. We'll be back   
  
with him soon." he called as he left the house, Kairi following him   
  
quickly.  
  
"All right honey!!!" Riku's mother called out the door as she shut it and   
  
waved back to Kairi.   
  
Turning back to the kitchen with a smile, she closed her eyes breifly,  
  
thinking.  
  
"Such a sweet girl..."  
  
Riku and Kairi we on their way to Sora's house now, Kairi siting gleefully   
  
on Riku's shoulders.  
  
"On to Sora's, Riku!" she called out with a giggle, her finger pointing in  
  
the direction of the boy's house.  
  
"Yes, your highness." he replied with a soft giggle of his own, enjoying   
  
Kairi's company.  
  
When the duo reached Sora's lovely home, the knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"Sora! Oh, Sora!!!" called Kairi as she knocked a loosley clenched fist on  
  
the wooden door.  
  
But just as she was about to strike to door again, Sora opened it, having   
  
to duck before she swung at his head.  
  
"Watch it, Kairi!" he said, although his innocent face was smiling softly,  
  
"You almost punched me in the eye."  
  
Kairi let out a soft giggle. "Sorry."  
  
"Well, let's get on over to my house before the party, okay guys?" Rikku   
  
interupted.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sure."  
  
And so the trinity headed off torwards Riku's house to prepare for the party  
  
that would take place in only a matter of time.  
  
None of the trio had known what Riku's parents had wanted to do, but the secret  
  
would be publicly known soon. Soon enough.  
  
##################################################################  
  
Author's note: ....Ok, so my writing hasn't improved.. o0  
  
Oh well. Anyway, this is NOT the end of my ficcer! Lol. Stay   
  
tuned!!! Remember the three review rule!!!  
  
################################################################## 


End file.
